The disclosed embodiments relate to franking operations and, more particularly, to a franking system that utilizes a number or more postal security devices (PSDs).
It would be advantageous to provide a system that allocates one or more PSDs to different functions according to indicia generating requirements and funding amounts within the one or more PSDs.
More and more services may be offered to franking machine customers. Authorizing the use of these services and billing these services may become difficult. It would be advantageous to find a solution to bill a user easily and reliably using a device, for example, a franking machine or inserter. Such a solution should open new options for business models.